


everything in between (you wanna marry me?)

by wilsonsnest



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonsnest/pseuds/wilsonsnest
Summary: Bucky agrees to go to a charity gala, gets introspective and just barely manages to propose to Sam.“Remember when I asked you not to jump out of the jet when we were still waiting for intel on the massive underground bomb manufacturing plant?”





	everything in between (you wanna marry me?)

**Author's Note:**

> This could kind of be a follow-up to semi-catastrophic events, but you definately don't have to read that beforehand. These all just sort of belong in the same universe that I'm trying desperately not to call the old-steve-verse. If I do a third on, I might just make it a series.

Bucky had known he was in trouble that night when he left the bathroom, freshly showered and saw Sam, half-dressed, buttoning up his crisp white shirt. In that very moment, he had stood there, gaping like an idiot and almost told Sam he wasn’t feeling well enough to go out that night. Then his boyfriend had looked over at him, flashed him that bright smile, eyes crinkling before seeing how _not dressed_ Bucky was and rolling his eyes. Bucky had made short work of getting dressed after that, fumbling over his own pants as Sam non-to-subtly hinted that they were going to be late.

In the end, Sam had to tie Bucky’s tie for him, the knot frustrating him on each turn. And when Sam had left to warm up the car, Bucky slipped the small box he had hidden in his only pair of dress shoes into his pants and prayed to any deity that would listen to an ex-assassin for help.

Once they had arrived to the hotel where the charity gala was being held, Bucky had practically plastered himself against the wall and did his best to disappear into the shadows. He didn’t like these types of things. Too many people, too much talking, too many open windows in a room full of some of the most influential people in the city. Stupid and reckless. Who threw expensive parties to raise money anyway?

This charity function had been one of the more low-key ones Sam had been invited to since taking up the mantel of Captain America. It was interesting watching the difference between how Sam treated the job and what Steve had done. Sam was conscious of his own image and effect, but not in that he felt he needed to be larger than life, but that he needed to be a _good man._ Sam never wore his field suit for interviews, press conferences or charity appearances (the exception was visiting kids in hospitals, where paparazzi was strictly prohibited). He always did those impeccably dressed in a sensible suit, completely put together, no matter how tired he was from a mission.

Bucky recalled watching him practically half-falling asleep on his feet tying the perfect knot in a dark navy tie looking like he might keel over at any second. Frustrated, he asked Sam why he even bothered. He had done so much, no one would care if he showed up in sweats and a ratty t-shirt.

Sam had just looked at him, the bags under his eyes seeming more pronounced and said “ _Trust me, they care._ “ 

Sam had responsibilities to people that Bucky would never understand. All he could do was support Sam as much as possible and make sure his boyfriend didn’t get killed being the stubborn, amazing hero that he was.

It was nice to see that on this night, Sam seemed to be relaxed. He looked dashing in his dark maroon suit and was mingling amongst the crowd. He guessed that Sam must have met some of these people at other similar parties because he seemed at ease. This was Bucky’s first, though that was not without effort from Sam. He always asked Bucky if he wanted to come to these parties, and when Bucky said no, would end up taking Maria or Sharon as his date.

Bucky was surprised Sam hadn’t been suspicious when he agreed to this one. He hadn’t even batted an eyelid, just grinned and held up his hand for a high-five like the dork he was. Sam’s reactions to Bucky agreeing to do something with him never ceased to make Bucky’s insides melt.

He sighed, his vibranium arm had been tucked into his pocket the whole night, fiddling with the small ring box in its depths. He had an alternative motive for tonight alright, he just wasn’t sure he was going to convince himself to do it. He had sipped his way through four glasses of champagne already, hoping that he might even feel a twinge of something and regretting he hadn’t put in a request to Valkyrie for some of the strong stuff.

With a sigh, Bucky peeled himself away from the shadowy wall, he was starting to feel a little cagey. He knew if he said something, Sam would tell him it was alright for him to leave, because he was just so nice like that. Instead, he pushed through the glass doors of the dining room and out onto the open rooftop. Lights were strung up around the sides, and there were a few lone tables for setting down drinks. He was one of five people who’d bothered to come out into the chilly fall air and he felt like he could breathe again.

He maybe got ten minutes alone before he herd footsteps approaching and instantly tensed. He had hoped his plain black suit and ponytail had made him anonymous, but….

“You here all alone, buddy?” Sam smooth voice was only betrayed by the laugh he was obviously holding back. “Handsome _fella_ like you?”

Bucky’s shoulders relaxed as he turned rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. Sam sounded absolutely absurd trying to use ‘ _old man slang’_ as he called it.

“The guy I came with ditched me.” Bucky groused but reached out to take the wine glass Sam held out to him. Sam raised his glass towards Bucky and he hesitated for a moment before clinking them together.

Sam took a sip before sighing gently, his eyes half-lidded and looking down at his glass for a moment. He seemed almost wistful, and Bucky moved in closer, concerned. 

“Thanks for coming.” Sam finally looked up at him, his brown eyes were warm even in the dim lights. “I know this isn’t your scene. But it means a lot to me.”

Bucky swallowed thickly and nodded, his hand clenching around the box in his pocket. He and Sam hadn’t _come out_ in a press conference or anything, but they didn’t hide their relationship either. They went out on dates, or shopping and if anyone noticed, they didn’t say anything. Out of privacy or their desire to believe whatever they wanted, neither Sam nor Bucky cared.

“I know I probably messed up yours and Steve’s gin rummy night.” Sam bumped him companionably, his grin turning into a cheeky smirk. “I know how you old people like your card games and your Wheel of Fortune.”

Bucky snorted loudly. “Steve hates Wheel of Fortune. _I_ hate Wheel of Fortune.” He took a sip of the wine, it was far too sweet. “Besides, its past his bedtime.”

“Oh, is that his excuse?” Sam was only half-joking at that. Steve enjoyed his anonymity to an almost alarming degree in his old age. Despite his better than average health, he loved using generic grandpa excuses for getting out of things. He hardly ever stayed the night at their house, and would leave before 8:30 if he couldn’t be cajoled into staying longer.

Sam’s guess was kinky 50s and up swingers parties, Bucky was pretty sure it was staying up all night binging foreign soap operas.

“The party’s starting to wind down.” Sam sounded relieved. He placed a hand on Bucky’s elbow and led him over to one of the high tables near the raised wall of the roof. The city was still bright with lights from the surrounding hotels and businesses. Taxis and cars zipping their way down the streets well into the late night.

“Sorry I wasn’t much company.” Bucky said with a shrug, setting down his drink on the table next to Sam’s. 

Biting his lip, he slid his arm around Sam’s waist, happy to have his boyfriend’s warmth against him. This wasn’t the type of party that people danced at, but Bucky sorely wanted to. He imagined if it was just him and Sam on this roof, maybe a four piece band in the corner. _God_ , he would dance all night just to have Sam in his arms.

“You were fine.” Sam said, shaking his head. “I know most of them already. They’re alright, for rich people anyway.”

“Right.” Bucky nodded, looking off into the distance. His breath caught as Sam leaned his head on his shoulder. He knew, _he could feel it._ This moment was perfect, he just needed to pull the thing out and get it over with. The thought that Sam would say no hadn’t even crossed his mind. It was just the presentation. He wanted it to be _right._ This was the story they were going to have to tell people, the one Sam was going to remember every time he looked at the ring currently burning a hole in Bucky’s pocket.

“Baby, lighten up.” Sam tapped at his hand. Luckily it was his flesh arm that had curled tightly into the fabric of Sam’s suit. “You okay?”

Sam looked so earnest, and honestly concerned. Bucky dropped his arm from around Sam’s waist and took a step away, taking in a deep breath. His boyfriend’s eyebrows knit together, worried creases forming on his forehead and Bucky realized he was staring and waiting for too long. 

He grasped the ring box in his hand and pulled it out of his pocket. He wasn’t nearly discreet enough as Sam’s sharp eyes caught the movement. Brown eyes widened, shining almost dark golden from the hanging yellow lights.

“Bucky—“ 

Bucky made a strained sound and held up a hand. No, he had to do this right and then Sam could call him stupid and foolish and kiss him a hundred times after. He lowered himself down on one knee, his eyes locked on a spot somewhere between Sam’s eyes. If he looked at him dead-on, he just knew he would trip over all his words.

“Samuel Thomas Wilson,” Bucky could feel his heart hammering in his chest. “Sam, my Sweetheart, my _fella._ Biggest pain in my ass, bravest man in the world.”

He had only skipped about seven words in his rehearsed proposal so far. So Bucky counted it as a win. He held up the ring box and opened it, revealing the shiny silver ring. “Will you marry me?”

His gaze know locked with Sam’s, watching as the realization dawned in those beautiful brown eyes. For a moment Sam just stood there, eyes wide with shock before he reached fore-ward and gently placed his hands on Bucky’s forearms to urge him up.

Sam’s hands were trembling, clutching the fabric of Bucky’s black suit jacket. “Are you serious? _You_ wanna marry _me?”_

Bucky blinked owlishly. Sam didn’t seem unhappy, just completely shocked. Hadn’t they talked about it? He could have sworn that… Oh, right. He smiled, and gently took one of Sam’s hands and kissed the back of it gently. “Remember when I asked you not to jump out of the jet when we were still waiting for intel on the massive underground bomb manufacturing plant?”

“You told me it was really annoying having to sneak into hospitals and fight with the nurses to see me every time I got myself half-way blown up running into things without back-up.” Sam’s eyes were wet and he sniffled a little. “Then I jumped out of the jet anyway.”

“Uh huh.” Bucky smiled and squeezed Sam’s hand encouragingly. 

“I didn’t know that you were talking about marriage!” Sam laughed, using his free hand to wipe at the tears forming in his eyes. “Stupid, I thought you were talking about changing my contact information.”

“I mean, I had plenty of time to bring it up after that.” Bucky leaned forward and kissed Sam’s forehead. “What do you say, Sam? Marry me so I can say ‘Mr. Wilson-Barnes here to see Mr. Wilson-Barnes’ from now on?”

“We’ll work on that.” Sam replied indulgently. He gingerly took the ring from its box and held it up closer. It was was a silver band, but as he peered closer he could see thin strips of gold, almost like the plates on Bucky’s new arm. “Something old, something new.”

“I thought an exact replica of my arm would be sort of weird.” Bucky admitted sheepishly. “T’Challa agreed.”

“Is this?” Sam asked, a renewed awe in his voice.

“Yeah. I figured it was sort of a long shot, but..” Bucky ducked his head a little. His continued friendship with the King of Wakanda and his family still humbled him. “I got lucky.” He whispered, catching Sam’s eyes again.

“Can I?” Bucky asked, indicating the ring.

“Oh damn, I didn’t even say yes.” Sam shook his head at his own fumble and handed the ring back to his boyfriend - _fiancé. “_ Yes, _please._ ”

His hands didn’t tremble as he slid the ring onto Sam’s finger, but his heart sure nearly leapt in his throat. Now he was the one with tears stinging the corners of his eyes and he couldn’t take his eyes off the ring on Sam’s finger. It was official, they were getting married. Sam was his fiancé and they were going to get _married._

“ _You_ wanna marry _me_?” Bucky whispered, repeating Sam’s earlier words back to him.

“Oh God, let’s not start this.” Sam’s smile was watery and before Bucky could say anything else, he pulled his fiancé down and drew him into a long sweet kiss. Behind them, the sounds of the party and city faded away until it was just the two of them and everything in-between.

**Author's Note:**

> It might just turn out that Sambucky is one of the few pairings I can write oneshots for. They truly are otp like that.
> 
> Kudos and comments are adored!


End file.
